VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store: * * The following skins have received some VFX/Texture/Animation/Model changes: * * * PVP.net * Nothing to report. League of Legends VPBE General * The champion's portrait—as it appears to the player in the central portion of the UI—is now updated to use the portrait of the currently equipped skin. This does not affect the minimap nor what other players see. ** will use his base portrait for all skins. This may change. ** and will use their base portraits for all skins. This may change. Champions ; * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 355 from 345. * ** Renamed to Inner Beast from Monkey's Agility. ** Maximum stacks increased to 5 from 3. ** Stack duration increased to 7 seconds from 5. ** Stacks are only generated while in combat. ** +5 bonus movement speed per stack. ** Attack speed per stack reduced to 4% from 10%. ** Each stack now also grants 4% cooldown reduction and . *** Maximum stacks now grants 20% attack speed, 20% cooldown reduction and 30% base attack damage from 15 movement speed and 30% attack speed. * ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** Attack speed duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. ** DoT base damage increased to from . ** DoT AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % AD}}. ** DoT duration increased to 6 seconds from 2. ** Damage increased by 6% per stack of Inner Beast on application. ** Refreshing the DoT no longer instantly applies remaining damage. * ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** Shield strength changed to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** Movement speed duration increased to 3 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Aura base damage changed to from . ** Aura's damage scaling with . ** Aura's damage now scales with . ** Aura duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. ** Cone base damage reduced to from . ** Cone's damage scaling with . ** Cone's damage now scales with % bonus AD}}. ** Cone damage increased by 6% per stack of Inner Beast on application. Items Upcoming Changes ;Season 2018 * Complete overhaul to the Rune system. See Runes (Season 2018). ; New Champion * * Charges headfirst into tough situations. * Self-reliant. * Unique innate that helps them "build more than just character". * Will "heat up" the Freljord. ; VGU * Expected after the new champion's release. * * : * Evelynn's stealth is now a form-changed ("Shadow form"), granting new abilities. * Evelynn was responsible for the deaths of one of the existing champion's parents, whose state as an orphan is already known. Possible candidates: (list is incomplete). ; VGU *Next VGU after . ;Champion reworks * * * References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes